muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man
.]] "]] ]] '''Spider-Man' is a comic book character created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko for Marvel Comics in 1962. Spider-Man is actually the superhero identity of the seemingly ordinary photographer Peter Parker. He received a bite from a radioactive spider, transforming him into an amazing superhero with web-spinning abilities and "Spider-sense" that warns him when danger is near. The comic book later spawned a live-action television series, multiple animated series, and most recently, a successful film franchise. During most of the run of The Electric Company a live-action version of Spider-Man was featured in a regular segment. In December 2009, The Walt Disney Company acquired Marvel Entertainment (the parent company of Marvel Comics), placing the Spider-Man character under the same ownership as The Muppets. Appearances * The Marvel comic Spidey Super Stories tied in with The Electric Company and Spider-Man's appearances on the show. Issue #31, "Star Jaws," featured a Star Wars parody in which Sam the Robot made a special appearance, billed as "Sam, the Sesame Street Robot." Filling the roles of both C-3PO and R2-D2, Sam sought Spider-Man's assistance in an intergalactic war. * Spider-Man guest starred in the Muppet Babies episode "Comic Capers," produced by Marvel Productions (whose logo, seen at the end of each Muppet Babies episode, also featured a CGI Spider-Man). Baby Rowlf and Baby Skeeter entered the Spider-Man newspaper comic, and attempted to foil bank robbers. They only succeeded in irritating Stan Lee, in a live-action cameo, who pointed out there was only one Spider-Man. The closing gag featured Baby Animal and Baby Gonzo disguised as Spider-Man, with Animal on top wearing the mask, until they collide with a building and Gonzo falls from the bottom of the costume. * Spider-Man is pictured on the cover of the tenth issue of the ''Muppet Babies'' comic book, along with many other Marvel superheroes, as part of the celebration of the company's 25th anniversary. References * At the end of a 1974 episode of Sesame Street, Big Bird, caught in a series of string, remarks that he feels like Spider-Man. * The 1975 book See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Smell No Evil depicts an Electric Company poster featuring "Spidey". * The Big Bad Wolf quotes a motto made famous in Spider-Man comics of the 1960s in Sesame Street Episode 4044: "With great power comes great responsibility." * In Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet, an illustration of a Spider-Man comic book is seen, and Danvers' sister Chloe once posted a video of him wearing Spider-Man underwear. * A parody sketch from Sesame Street Episode 4273 features a spoof of Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark, where Grover portrays "Spider-Monster" and keeps falling on Mr. Johnson (a reference to the well-publicized stunt failures of the show's previews). Bono (a spoof of the play's co-composer) appears as a stage hand. * In Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet: The Good, the Bad, and the Fuzzy, when Danvers speculates that becoming a superhero must be the reason for his Muppet transformation, he notes "It's like when Spider-Man got bit by that radioactive spider!" *A footnote in Muppets Meet the Classics: The Phantom of the Opera notes that Winky Pinkerton's experience working on Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark has prepared him for "theatrical mishaps" of all kinds. Muppet Mentions * In the 2017 film Spider-Man: Homecoming, Spider-Man (Tom Holland) shouts, "Hey, Big Bird!" to get the Vulture's (Michael Keaton) attention during a fight. * Speaking on the January 20, 2019 episode of The Q&A with Jeff Goldsmith podcast, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse writer/director Rodney Rothman compared Spider-Ham/Peter Porker to The Muppet Show’s resident comic: "It's like Fozzie Bear; when you have a character that's joke-joke-joke, it can get annoying real fast."at 57:19 Connections *Brad Abrell puppeteered Doc Ock's animatronic tentacles in Spider-Man 2 (2004 film) *Chris Jai Alex provided additional voices for Spider-Man (2018 video game) *Edward Asner played J. Jonah Jameson in Spider-Man: The Animated Series (TV, 1993-1998), Officer Barr in Spider-Man (TV, 2003), and Uncle Ben in an episode of The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) *Luis Avalos played J. Jonah Jameson and others in the Electric Company album Spidey Super Stories (1977) *Dee Bradley Baker voiced the young version of Destroyer in Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1993-1998), Carnage, Rhino and J. Jonah Jameson in Spider-Man (2000 video game), Electro, The Lizard and Hammerhead in Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro (2001 video game), Mysterio and others in Spider-Man 2 (2004 video game), Mac Gargan/The Scorpion in Spider-Man 3 (2007 video game), Curt Connors/The Lizard on The Spectacular Spider-Man (2009 animated series), and Curt Connors/The Lizard and Flint Marko/Sandman on Ultimate Spider-Man (2012 animated series) *Carl Banas played the Scorpion, Charles Cameo in "Double Identity," and other villains on Spider-Man (TV, 1967-1970) *Elizabeth Banks played Betty Brant in the films Spider-Man (2002), Spider-Man 2 (2004) and Spider-Man 3 (2007) *Jayce Bartok played a subway guitarist in Spider-Man (2002 film) *Eric Bauza provided additional voices for Spider-Man (2018 video game) *Bob Bergen played additional voices on Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (TV, 1983) and Ned Leeds on Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1997) *Gregg Berger voiced Kraven the Hunter, Mysterio, and others on Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1997) *Sandra Bernhard played Sarah Baker in "Partners in Danger Chapter 5: Partners" in Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1997) *Jim Boyd played Spidey/Peter Parker in the Electric Company album Spidey Super Stories (1977) *Roscoe Lee Browne played Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin in Spider-Man (TV, 1993-1998) *Nell Carter played Glory Grant in Spider-Man: The Animated Series (TV, 1993, 1997) *Thomas Haden Church played Flint Marko/Sandman in Spider-Man 3 (2007 film) *Townsend Coleman played Young Silvermane and others on Spider-Man: The Animated Series (TV, 1994-1998) *Jennifer Connelly voiced Karen/Suit Lady in Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017 film) *Chris Cooper played Norman Osborn in The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014 film) *Alyson Court played Jubilee in two episodes of Spider-Man: The Animated Series (TV, 1993) *Terry Crews played Blade on Ultimate Spider-Man (TV, 2013) *James Cromwell played Captain Stacy in Spider-Man 3 (2007 film) *Tyne Daly played Anne Marie Hoag in Spider-Man Homecoming (2017 film) *Ted Danson played Major Collings in "The Chinese Web" episode of The Amazing Spider-Man (TV, 1979) *Ben Diskin provided additional voices for Spider-Man (2018 video game) *Cal Dodd played Wolverine in two episodes of Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1993) *Robert Downey, Jr. played Tony Stark in Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017 film) *Sally Field played Aunt May in the films The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) and The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) *Jamie Foxx played Electro/Max Dillon in The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014 film) *Morgan Freeman played the narrator and others in the Electric Company album Spidey Super Stories (1977) *Michael Giacchino scored Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) *Paul Giamatti played Aleksei Sytsevich in The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014 film) *Donald Glover played Aaron Davis in Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017 film) *Barbara Goodson played Dr. Ashley Kafka on Spider-Man: The Animated Series (TV, 1996-1998) *Judy Graubart played Aunt May and Queen Bee in the Electric Company album Spidey Super Stories (1977) *Clark Gregg played Agent Phil Coulson on Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2013) *Jake Gyllenhaal played Quentin Beck/Mysterio in Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019 film) *Mark Hamill played the Hobgoblin on Spider-Man: The Animated Series (TV, 1994-1998) *Nicholas Hammond played Peter Parker/Spider-Man on The Amazing Spider-Man (TV, 1978-1979) *Neil Patrick Harris played Spider-Man in the video game Spider-Man: Scattered Dimensions (2010) *Tom Harvey played Electro, the Sandman, Dr. Stillwell, and other voices on Spider-Man (TV, 1967-1970) *Gary Hecker was the foley supervisor on all three Spider-Man movies *Skip Hinnant played The Moleman, Mr. Measles, the Jester, and Fargo North, Decoder in the Electric Company album Spidey Super Stories (1977) *Skai Jackson voiced Zuri Ross in the Ultimate Spider-Man episode "Halloween Night at the Museum" *Michael Keaton played the Vulture in Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017 film) *John Landis played an emergency room doctor in Spider-Man 2 (2004 film) *Denis Leary played Captain Stacy in The Amazing Spider-Man (2012 film) *Lisa Loeb voiced Mary Jane on Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (TV, 2003) *Virginia Madsen played Silver Sable on Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (TV, 2003) *Tobey Maguire played Peter Parker/Spider-Man in the films Spider-Man (2002), Spider-Man 2 (2004) and Spider-Man 3 (2007) *Mona Marshall played Betty Brant on Spider-Man (TV, 1983-1984) *Joel McHale played Mr. Jacks in Spider-Man 2 (2004 film) *Richard Moll played the Scorpion on Spider-Man: The Animated Series (TV, 1996-1998) *B. J. Novak played Alistair Smythe in The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014 film) *Laurie O'Brien played Genevieve in an episode of Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1994) *Rob Paulsen played Morrie Bench/Hydroman on Spider-Man: The Animated Series (TV, 1994, 1998) *Claude Rae played Charles Cameo in the Spider-Man episode "The Sinister Prime Minister" (1967) *Sara Ramirez played a cop at the carjacking in Spider-Man (2002 film) *Kevin Michael Richardson played L. Thompson Lincoln and others on The Spectacular Spider-Man (TV, 2008) *Rino Romano played Peter Parker/Spider-Man on Spider-Man Unlimited (TV, 1999) and two video games *Liev Schreiber played Wilson Fisk in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018 film) *Danny Seagren played a silent Spider-Man in sketches on CTW's non-Muppet series The Electric Company. *Martin Sheen played Uncle Ben in The Amazing Spider-Man (2012 film) *J. K. Simmons played J. Jonah Jameson in the films Spider-Man (2002), Spider-Man 2 (2004), Spider-Man 3 (2007), and Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019) and on Ultimate Spider-Man (TV, 2012-2015) *Jenny Slate played Dr. Dora Skirth in Venom (2018 film) *Octavia Spencer played the check-in girl at the wrestling match in Spider-Man (2002 film) *John Stephenson played Uncle Ben, Colossus, and Thunderbird in Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (TV, 1983) *Emma Stone played Gwen Stacey in the films The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) and The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) *Tara Strong played Mary Jane Watson on Ultimate Spider-Man (TV, 2012-2017) *Cree Summer played Professor Williams on Spider-Man (TV, 2003) and Glory Grant on The Spectacular Spider-Man (TV, 2008-) *George Takei played Wong on Spider-Man: The Animated Series (TV, 1995) *Kirk Thatcher played a punk on the street in Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017 film) *Marisa Tomei played May Parker in the films Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) and Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019) *Lily Tomlin played May Parker in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018 film) *Danny Trejo played Ox on The Spectacular Spider-Man (TV, 2009) *John Vernon played Dr. Strange on Spider-Man: The Animated Series (TV, 1995) *David Warner played Professor Herbert Landon on Spider-Man: The Animated Series (TV, 1994, 1996-1998) *Frank Welker played Bobby Drake/Iceman, Flash Thompson, and Ms. Lion on Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (TV, 1983-1985) *William Woodson played J. Jonah Jameson on Spider-Man and Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (TV, 1983-1985) *Zendaya played Michelle Jones in the films Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) and Spider-Man: far From Home (2019) Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Celebrities Category:Animated Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Cartoon References Category:Comics References